From Hell to Heaven
by Kowgirl234
Summary: Katherine didn't turn Caroline and Klaus didn't come to town yet. Caroline gets pregnant from Tyler who is a werewolf. And of course Klaus will come and fall in love with Caroline. I know it is vague but read it and you will find out more! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: An Announcement

It is a simple thing to get caught up in thinking of what kind of parents we will become, will we have a parenting style like our parent, or maybe our grandparents. It was simple for most to copy that of our parents and change parts to make it our own. For Caroline as soon as she heard the doctor say she was going to be a mother she knew that she would have to change a lot from her parents, even if her and her mother had gotten closer. Then she continues to think about her ex-boyfriend, it had to be his child, but what was his parenting style. Was he going to be like his dad and aggressive? What if her baby was a boy and had the threat of being a werewolf over his head his whole life. She knew she would have to tell Tyler, even if they were over and she didn't really want to see him he deserved to know. She wanted to tell her mom first, but she wasn't sure how to tell anyone. The doctor had told her she was around 2 and a half months and she would start showing soon. She knew her mom would realize it soon. Her mom got off of work in an hour so she had time to order food and figure out a way to tell her.

***ONE HOUR (and a few seconds) LATER***

Liz walked into the house and the smell of Chinese food filled her nose. She walked into to the dining room to she saw Caroline putting glasses on the set table. "Hey Mom, Welcome home! How was work?"

"It was pretty slow today. So, what's all this, Care?" Liz asked examining the food and her daughter.

"I have a surprise for you, and I wanted to lighten the mood with food."

"Should I watch that I don't eat too much then? Wouldn't want it all coming back up." Liz joked. Caroline just smiled and grabbed her egg roll. After their dinner Liz grabbed a beer and Sat down next to Caroline on the couch. They sat there for a while before Caroline got up the courage.

"Mom, I…Oh gosh, I just going to say it. Mom, I went to the doctor today and he told me that I am pregnant." Caroline rushed through the last part. She looks up after hearing a sob come from her mom. "Mom, Oh I'm sorry. I love you and I hope you still love me."

"Ca-Ca-Caroline, I would never stop loving you. I was so scared that through everything with the vampire business that I would never get to be a grandmother. I am not happy about how a baby comes about, but I am glad to be having a grandchild."

"I am so glad you are happy Mom! I found out for sure today and wanted to tell right away!" Caroline and Liz hugged and continued to talk about the baby and they would have to clean out the guest room.

"Have you told Tyler?" Liz looked and her daughters face. "Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Yeah I Guess I will have to, but he doesn't really want to talk to me. He is happy with Hayley and I am finally okay with that."

"Well it is your choice." Liz stated so she left the choice up to her fully capable daughter.

"I will tell him once we find out the sex of the baby." Liz nodded and they both decided to go to bed.

***Three weeks later***

Caroline checked her outfit in the mirror one more time. She was going to a party at the Salvatore boarding house with her friends and she still hadn't told them. She made sure her baggy shirt cover her growing stomach. She gave a quick goodbye to her mom before walking out the door. As she was going down the road she was thinking through how to tell her friends. Would they be happy for her? She pulled in and saw that Matt, Elena, and Bonnie were already there. She went in and saw that Jeremy and Bonnie were talking by the window, Elena and Stefan were talking in the doorway and Matt was on the couch drinking what looked like scotch. They all turn to her, Matt walked up to her.

"Hey Care, How are you? Matt questioned her guiding her to the couch. The others went back to their conversations.

"I'm great Matt! Really. How are you?"

"My mom stopped by the other day just to leave the next morning. I really miss Vick though." Matt sighed. She felt bad for Matt; he had been through so much. Stefan was vampires, Elena hung out with Stefan and Damon all the time, and Bonnie was a witch, she was the only normal one left and she was going to be a teen mom.

"Can I tell you something I have only told my mom so far?" Caroline questioned quietly. Matt gave her a quizzical look and nodded. "I'm pregnant" Caroline whispered. Matt looked at her shocked.

"You're what?" Matt yelled. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Well if since everyone is listening now, I have an announcement. I am pregnant." She looked down the whole time. After a little while she heard someone moving Bonnie walked up to her and wrapped Caroline in a huge hug.

"Are you happy about this, Care?" Bonnie said pulling back to look her in the eye. Caroline simply nodded. "Then we will be happy along with you!" Bonnie said with a smile.

"Of course we will!" Stefan came up and gave Caroline a hug. I didn't think any of us would ever have a baby, you know the whole vampire can't procreate." Caroline laughed.

"I am so glad you guys are reacted well. I was so scared to tell you." After spending most of the night talking to her friends Caroline said her goodbyes and headed home. On her way she say a girl looking remarkably like Elena walking on the side walk. She knew Elena was still at the Salvatore so she continued home ignoring the girl.

* * *

**So Katherine showed up. Caroline broke the news to her friends.**

**To the Klaroline trust I hate Forwood. I know that it is a little late for Caroline to realize she is pregnant but I could really figure out a different way to fit it in the story.**

**Next Chapter will introduce Katherine. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Three weeks later***

Katherine watched from a table outside the grill as Caroline, Bonnie and Elena walked out of the store across the way with their hands full of bags laughing and talking. "They won't be laughing for long." Katherine mumbled under her breath. She took out her phone and dialed the number of the one person she never wanted to hear from.

"Who is this?" The voice mumbled.

"Glad you answered Hun. I called to make a deal. I want my freedom, so I have something that you want more than me." Katherine stated boldly.

"Really and what would that be?" The voice sounded intrigued.

"A witch, a human, a werewolf, and, drum roll please, my next look alike." Katherine said into the phone as her date approached.

"Where are you?" the voice hissed.

"Well my dear original, you have to make me a promise. I will lead you to the five people you need for your stupid ritual I will even deliver the werewolf and vampire for my eternal freedom." Katherine bargained.

"You have my word." The voice returned Katherine's boldness.

"Well my dear Klaus. I am in Mystic Falls. Go figure right." Katherine replied with a sassy smile.

"I will be there soon. Don't get to comfy." Klaus growled. Katherine hung up the phone and smiled at the person sitting across from her.

"Hey I'm glad you pulled away from your clingy girlfriend to see me." Katherine grinned.

"Hayley is not my girlfriend and after you showed up at my doorstep yesterday. I can't believe you look exactly like Elena." Tyler said amazed.

"Well I do and I'm glad you let me take a shower and agreed to come to lunch." Katherine flirted.

"I'm glad I did too!" Tyler flirted back. She needed the stupid wolf on her side so she could give him to Klaus and maybe if wolf boy could bring in his old friends then she would have all she needs to become a free woman there is just one stop she has to make on the train. After lunch she went over to the one and only Salvatore Boarding House. She knocked on the door and Stefan opened it took one look at her and shut it again.

"That's no way to treat a lady."

"Well when you find one let me know, because the person on my porch is no lady." Stefan sneered.

"Well is Damon home, I would like to speak with him?"

"Damon doesn't want to speak with you."

"Who said that? I am happy to speak to the lunatic, we have to figure out why she is here after all" Damon announced coming down the step to open the door. "Come in Dear Katherine." Damon said adding hatred to his voice.

"Thank you Damon. I knew you were my favorite." Katherine stated placing a kiss on Damon's cheek.

"Why are you here, Katherine?" Stefan said slamming the door and walking towards the living room. "And in case you were thinking about it. You are not staying here!"

"Oh Stefan you say it like you have a choice, but I am here on business. Katherine Smirked as she sat on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?"Damon asked. "I could get you a glass of vervain."

"No, I am here to tell you that the person I have been running from is coming here."

"If you need us to help you hide the answer is NO." Stefan said.

"No, I came as a warning. He will be here in two weeks. You need to be prepared." Katherine got up. "That's all I came for once Klaus comes I will be gone. Goodbye." Katherine flashed out the door.

"Well that was pleasant." Damon said taking a swig of his drink. "Stefan, earth to Stefan."

"Klaus is coming" he said sitting down on the couch. "Klaus is coming and there is nothing we can do. I'll call the girls over. Then I will get Jeremy and Matt. We need to tell them." Stefan stood up.

In the matter of 30 minutes everyone was at the house talking about what to do.

"Why is it always this town?" Elena said rolling her eyes.

"Guys what is going to happen to the baby? She hasn't even started her life and it will be taken away from her."

"It's a girl?" Stefan questioned.

"Yeah, I found out the other day and was waiting to tell all of you." Caroline smiled.

"I guess that means you have to tell Tyler now." Elena said.

"Yeah, I am having lunch with him next Tuesday." Caroline sighed.

***One Week Later***

Tyler sat across from Caroline at a table at the grill. "You're what?!" Tyler said spraying his drink across the table.

"I'm pregnant Tyler. You know little baby girl growing inside me." Caroline explained.

"Yeah I know! Why didn't you tell me before?" Tyler remarked back.

"I was scared and wanted to be sure about everything else before breaking the news to you." Caroline wasn't going to be down trotted by Tyler, he already did that to her once.

"Well I don't know what you want me to do. I don't want anything to do with you or that stupid thing." Tyler yelled pointing at her stomach. "I do suggest you get as far away from here as possible, because I won't hesitate to take action if that thing ruins my reputation." Tyler walked out of the grill leaving Caroline alone.

"It's okay baby girl. I won't leave you."

"Neither will we Care." Matt said clearing her table, he had heard and seen everything. "We are here for you."

* * *

So Tyler abandoned the baby. Katherine is almost a free woman and we know that it is a baby girl.

Next chapter: Klaus will come to town.

This is a Klaroline I just haven't gotten there yet. Thanks for the review! The more reviews the faster I will update.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

***Two Weeks Later***

Klaus pulled up to his old house, more like a mansion. It had been a while since he had been back to this pathetic town. He noticed that the house looked inhabited, which was strange since he had a witch put a spell on it so no one could enter unless their last name was Mikealson or they were invited in. Klaus got out and grabbed his bags. The house was the same, more dust, but other than that it was decent. "Hello" Klaus called through the house.

"Brother I didn't expect you here." A voice said behind him.

"Ah little sister, what a surprise."

"Really, when you undager me you told me to go to someplace you would never find me."

"Well, stay on my good side and I will keep you out of the coffin." Klaus made his way to the only room he found comfort in and began to paint.

***Next day***

Katherine arrived at the grill to see her favorite person sitting at the bar. "Ah Klaus glad to see you finally decided to come."

"Ah Katerina, you made quite the bargain, but you have to live up to your end of the bargain in order to be free." Klaus took a long swig of his drink.

"Here they come now." Katherine pointed to the door. "The doppelganger" Katherine said as Elena walked in. "The witch," Bonnie came in. "The vampire," Katherine pointed to Damon at the other end of the bar. "your choices for human are wide so have your pick, April Young, Matt Donavan, the doppelgangers friend and ex-boyfriend, Jenna , the doppelganger aunt, or Caroline Forbes, the doppelganger best friend and my favorite option." Katherine pointed out each one as she went.

"What about the wolf?" Klaus questioned scanning the room.

"Tyler. He isn't here right now, but he is the mayor son."

"It seems you are almost done then. Just have to bring me the wolf and you are free." Katherine nodded and turned to exit the grill. "Oh there is one more thing; would you happen to know where the moon stone is?" Katherine turned around shocked.

"No, but I believe the Lockwood boy may help you there. Oh here he comes now. Tyler!" Katherine waved him over. "Don't look at the table in the corner. Ex alert." Katherine warned him. "This is Klaus. Klaus this is Tyler." Katherine introduced them.

"You may have heard of me. All powerful creature trapped by a curse."

"Yeah I heard the legend, but is it true?" Tyler questioned.

"Oh its true, but my wolf side is trapped and I am need a wolf's help. If you are that wolf that I will help you become a hybrid also."

"Im in." Tyler glanced over to the corner table. "What all does breaking the curse entail?"

" A doppelganger, a vampire, a witch, and a human. That's all you need to know for know." Klaus drank another round. " oh and a powerful stone that I need to find the wear a bouts of. " Klaus added.

"I will help all I can." The three continued their time together until Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie left. "I have to go, but you know where to find me." Tyler said following the girls out. "Caroline, Hey, Caroline," Tyler shouted to her once outside. Caroline looked between her friends before going over to Tyler.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"You should go." Tyler stated.

"What?" Caroline raised her voice a little.

"I don't want to see you and that thing anymore. You need to leave town."

"No, I grew up in this town. I am not going to leave it just because you don't want to be a father." Caroline was pissed. How could he suggest that.

"Its probably not even my child. You were always al little slutty cheerleader." Tyler snarled. Klaus and Katherine had come out of the grill to see them on the sidewalk.

"Come, mate we don't want a seen." Klaus grabbed Tyler shoulder.

"I was always loyal to you, You were the one who cheated with me with that were-slut Hayley!" Caroline shouted.

"You were always to busy with all your stupid committees that you were never there for me. I needed to satisfy my needs somewhere. OH and if you were there you were never good enough." Tyler brushed Klaus' hand off. "This is my town I'm not going anywhere."

"I was always there a made time just for you, but you were always the one to cancel. So, if anyone is leaving its you."

"Maybe you should go live with your dad, although he never gave attention anyway since he was to focused on cheating on your mom with a man."

"You know what, you are to drunk for me even to have this fight with you. Goodbye Tyler." Caroline turned to walk away.

"No, you are not going to walk away from me." Tyler grabbed Caroline's arm and spun her around. "You slut." He shouted and smacked her. Caroline felt her cheek sting.

"I think that's enough mate. Time to go home." Klaus grabbed Tyler. "Sorry about that love. Guess he had a little to much." Klaus smirked at Caroline. "I'm Klaus by the way." He held out his hand.

"Are you a werewolf too?**(Remember this is human Caroline)**" Caroline questioned, ignoring his outstretched arm.

"No," Klaus smirked putting his hand in his pocket. "I am something entirely different." Klaus glanced over his shoulder to see Katherine taking Tyler home.

"Well, Mr. Entirely Different Klaus, you may want to run looks like they are going to leave without you." Klaus gave a simple nod before heading the direction of Katherine and Tyler. "Oh Klaus," He turned to look at Caroline. "Can you make sure he is okay?" Klaus nodded again and continued to the pair smiling to himself, "what a woman," he thought.

* * *

**So Tyler and Caroline had a fight. Caroline was still concerned. Tyler is now with Klaus. And my favorite, there was a little talk with Klaroline.**

**Please review! I cant believe 9 people followed the story so far. Thanks so much! If you have any ideas I am all ears!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Three Weeks Later***

Caroline glanced around the guest room proud of her work. The walls were painted gray with light pink decals, the crib was a white wood with pink sheets, the rocking chair, changing table and bureau matched the crib. There was pink carpet on the floor and in the corner of the room was gray hope chest full of toys. There was three months left in her pregnancy and she could not wait to get to see her little baby girl and mainly to get her out of her. She shut the door of the new baby room and glanced at Stefan standing behind her. "Thank you for helping me do all of this." Caroline gave her most genuine smile to Stefan.

"It was no problem; I would rather not spend time in the same house as Damon and Elena." Stefan sighed.

"Okay lets go grab something to eat. My treat, it won't cover all your hard work, but it will help." Caroline grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the door with Stefan right behind her. They pair arrived at the Mystic Grill hungry and ready to eat. Caroline glanced at the bar to see Tyler, Katherine (as Stefan had told her) and Klaus. She could over hear parts of their conversation that included something about a stone.

Over by the bar Klaus questioned Tyler about the moonstone. "The stone is a milky white, it is round. I need you to find it." Klaus demanded as Tyler looked at him scared.

"I think I have some ideas were it could be, but it will take some time to look." Tyler said. "My dad use to keep important things either in the attic or his office. We can start tomorrow in the attic."

"Alright mate, I'll be there. And Katherine you will be joining us correct?" Klaus said more as a demand rather than a question.

"Do I have an option?" Katherine rolled her eyes. Klaus ignored her and continued with their night. He stole a couple of glances at Stefan and Caroline.

"Hey mate, what was up with you and that Caroline girl?" Klaus asked trying to seem interested in Tyler's life, but was intrigued by the blonde.

"We have known each other since we were kids. She helped me through the transition into a werewolf, even though she was just a human. We got closer and started dating. She was not satisfying me so I found pleasure elsewhere. Hayley was perfect and a few weeks later Caroline caught us together, she was so forgiving and gave me a second chance. I continued to see Hayley and Caroline caught us again so we broke up. I am glad we did she is so clingy"

"Wow Tyler that low!" Katherine spoke up again. "And that's coming from me. What about the baby?"

"I don't really care. I am happy with Hayley and I cont plan on going back to Caroline for any reason." Tyler shrugged.

"Well mate, drink up. To your pathetic life." Klaus lifted his glass and downed the contents in one swallow. Tyler and Katherine lifted their glass also and drank with Klaus. Klaus glanced over at Stefan and Caroline thinking of who strong she was and how Tyler had walked all over her.

"So what are you going to do in the last three months?" Stefan asked as he took a bite of his burger.

"Well I still have to get clothes, diapers, and a few other things, but other than that I am going to work as much as I can before my beautiful angel comes into the world." Caroline said with a tone of excitement.

"Well I'm here for you through it all" Stefan encouraged her with a smile.

"I know, I just thought Tyler would at least want to be a part of her life." Caroline gestures to her stomach. She glanced at the door as Damon and Elena walked in. "Oh and you came here to get away from them." Caroline sighed. Stefan just nodded.

"Blondie, my favorite brother your night just got better." Damon announced as he sat down in the chair next to Stefan.

"Hey Caroline, Stefan." Elena nodded to each of them before taking the seat next to Caroline.

"So Tyler knocks you up, leaves you and you go on a date with Stefan without more than a month break. Wow Blondie you are quick." Damon smirked, waving the waitress over to order a drink. Elena gave Damon a glance but didn't say anything. Caroline just shook her head. The rest of the night was uneventful as Damon continually made jokes at Caroline and Stefan expense as Elena sat quietly. Caroline would stand up for Stefan and get made fun of and Stefan would stand up for her and be made fun of. THe night seemed to drag on and on. Caroline watched as Tyler, Katherine, and Klaus paid their bill and left.

"Well I have had enough for one evening," Caroline stood "or a lifetime." She mumbled. "Stefan care to walk me out" Caroline asked. Stefan stood nodding to his brother and Elena and headed out the door. "I don't know how you live with that!" Caroline exasperated once they exited the grill.

"He is not always that bad." Stefan said not really believing himself after the dinner they had experienced. "I just want to go home. Goodnight Caroline." Stefan gave her a brief hug and headed down to his car.

"Ah, the lovely Caroline nice to see you are keeping in old friend of mine in check." Klaus came out from behind the shadows

"Klaus, I didn't you and Stefan were friends." Caroline said trying to hide her excitement.

"He doesn't like to mention it, it was a bit of a dark time for him so he kind block it out of his memory." Klaus explained.

"I can understand that after experiencing a night with his brother. I want to block this night out of my memory." Caroline said.

"Am I that bad love." Klaus questioned with a smirk.

"surprisingly not as bad as legends," Caroline said with her normal boldness. She felt strong around Klaus, it was just his personality.

"Well that's just it love, they are legends." Klaus smirked. "Would you like me to walk you to your car?" Klaus asked. being a gentleman.

"Sure" Caroline took his out stretched arm. "It just around the corner" She slid into the driver's seat as Klaus held her door. "Goodnight Klaus." She pulled away and watched him grow smaller in her rearview mirror.

* * *

** Sorry for not updating sooner. Caroline is going to be due in August and in the story it is early June. **

**Please Review. **

**Love Always**

** -K**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it has been forever since I updated and you all deserve to know the ending I have in mind so here is another chapter!**

* * *

***Three Weeks Later***

Caroline glanced around the guest room proud of her work. The walls were painted gray with light pink decals, the crib was a white wood with pink sheets, the rocking chair, changing table and bureau matched the crib. There was pink carpet on the floor and in the corner of the room was gray hope chest full of toys. There was three months left in her pregnancy and she could not wait to get to see her little baby girl and mainly to get her out of her. She shut the door of the new baby room and glanced at Stefan standing behind her. "Thank you for helping me do all of this." Caroline gave her most genuine smile to Stefan.

"It was no problem; I would rather not spend time in the same house as Damon and Elena." Stefan sighed.

"Okay let's go grab something to eat. My treat to pay for all your hard work." Caroline grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the door with Stefan right behind her. They pair arrived at the Mystic Grill hungry and ready to eat. Caroline glanced at the bar to see Tyler, Katherine (as Stefan had told her) and Klaus. She could over hear parts of their conversation that included something about a stone.

Over by the bar Klaus questioned Tyler about the moonstone.

"You are telling that after three weeks you have yet to find the whereabouts of one stone!" Klaus smashed his glass against the bar. "I had one job, the eclipse is in two months, I need all the power I can get, since the witch in this town can't seem to manager a spell as old as vampirism. Get me the stone by then, other than that I don't want to see your face. Leave now if the you don't want your friends to see the remains of your body scatter across the grill." Klaus growled. Tyler obeyed his order reluctantly, but did scurry out of the grill after taking a glance and Caroline. "I suggest you follow him, unless you want to meet the same end." Klaus said without glancing at Katherine. She turned and walked the same path Tyler did.

"Hey Matt, Can I get a beer?" Klaus turned his head to see the stunning blonde.

"Care, you can't drink! You know that!" Matt said shocked.

"Of course, it's for Stefan." Caroline smiled and glanced and the figure next to her. "Oh, Klaus, right?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you remembered, I'm sure you meet lots of people on the street." Klaus hid his interest well as he listened with intrigue.

"Not as many as you may think," Caroline remarked with a laugh.

"A girl like you, man probably can't resist you." Klaus smirked.

"I think you have the wrong girl, Elena is the own who gets the attention." Caroline laughed, but he could see there was more to her remark that made her upset. He couldn't believe it that Elena got the attention, when it should have been her.

"Here Care, just make sure its just for Stefan," Matt hand Caroline the beer.

"Thanks Matt. Nice seeing you again Klaus." Caroline smiled at him and headed back to the table.

"Here you go Stefan, you better take it before people think I'm drinking while pregnant." Caroline slide in to the booth and passed the beer to Stefan.

"Well here's to two more months of pregnancy." Stefan said as they clinked their glasses together.

***ONE MONTH AND TWO WEEKS LATER***

Klaus paced his living room tossing the moonstone in his hand as he did.

"Ah Brother, good to see you had a productive day. You are in the same spot." Rebekah said as she walked in.

"Oh Hello Rebekah, and I guess your day at school was more productive. How is the quarterback? And my little doppelgänger? How about the perky blonde you keep ranting about, was she a causality on your quest for head cheerleader?" Klaus snapped back.

"And you claim to be tough, when you spend your time listening to your little sisters problems. When is your lovely ritual sacrifice so you can stop pretending you care about my life." Rebekah left the room in a huff.

"Well Brother, I think you should get out of the house. You have been in here for two weeks. Get some air, I heard Rebekah say there is a bonfire tonight. The football team is burning the other teams mascot for their homecoming game tomorrow. You should go," Elijah mentioned seeing his brother pacing again.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea brother, go to a bonfire with pathetic teenagers. No thank you." Klaus walked away and headed to his studio. He had worked on this one piece for a month and he just could get the eyes right. It was a charcoal drawing of Caroline, and no matter how hard he tried the eyes never had the right sparkle and light. maybe he would go out. He hadn't seen Caroline in a few weeks they had a few passings like their time in the bar, but never a conversation.

***SAME TIME AT THE FORBES***

"Caroline, honey you should go out. I know you have only a few weeks left in your pregnancy and you havent been feeling well, but you have spent the last couple weeks inside doing nothing. And you havent seen your friends in days. I know the bonfire is tonight, you should go. Hangout with your friends, after the baby is born you will just have to focus on that for a while so go out and have a little fun." Mrs. Forbes urged her daughter.

"I don't know Mom. What will people think of me. I was able to keep it hidden for a while, because I stayed active and she isn't that big, but it is clear now and I don't want people to look at me weird." Caroline sighed.

"Well your friends will be there to support you just go for a little while. It would be good for you." Mrs Forbes urged her daughter who reluctantly agreed. Caroline was tired of begin inside all the time anyway, what was a little harmless fun.

***AT THE BONFIRE, A FEW HOURS LATER***

Caroline wandered through the crowd of people searching for her friends. She glanced by the fire and saw a familiar face sitting on a log there.

"I never expected you to be here. A bonfire seems far to trivial for you." She said sitting next to him on the log.

"Well it seems my brother didn't appreciate the amount of time I spent indoors these past few weeks and thought it would be good for me to go out. What about you? My sister has complained less of you these past weeks also, I suppose you condition has made you spend time at home too." Klaus said.

"Yes, if you must know, but i see know that it was a bad choice to come. There is so much drinking and shouting going on, I don't think it's best for the baby." Caroline said rubbing her stomach, which had hurt more since she arrived.

"Well since we are both bothered by atmosphere, maybe it would be best if we took a walk. Would you like to take a walk with me Caroline?" Klaus asked offering his hand. She had seen all the movies about taking walks with guys in the woods in the dark. She knew Elena, Stefan and Damon were scared of him, but she didn't see that side of him. She took his hand and he helped her up as they headed away from the noise towards the shadows and darkness of the woods.

"Is this were you kill me?" Caroline joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I can you know, very easily, but that would ruin the moment. Don't you think?" Klaus responded.

Caroline laughed at his remark. "Are you always serious? Don't you ever let loose have fun?" Caroline asked.

"I never had the opportunity. My father has chased my family for centuries. He thinks we are an abomination to nature and that we should die, so we are always on the run. We can never stay in one place to long or he will catch us. Too much fun attracts attention and the news of our whereabouts spreads faster." Klaus replied solemnly. Caroline reached her his hand and urged him to continue. "I always wanted to protect my family from my father. I was scared Finn would just go back to mother so I kept him daggered, I know it's not the right thing, but i need to protect the rest of my family. Kol is always getting himself into a mess that he needs help getting out of, one time it was just too irresponsible so I dagered him too. Rebekah and Elijah have never stayed daggered long, but it was always to protect them. Now is your time to run, I understand I sound like a psychopath, I never told anyone this unless I was going to kill them after." Caroline dropped her hand immediately. "I am not. Going to kill you I mean." Klaus said at her hesitation.

"You could always compel me, but I wont tell anyone. I get it, you know, you did what was necessary. It took juts to put the dagger in them, and even more to take it out and wait for their revenge. To watch them slowly wake up and when they up their eyes all they have is hate for you. You protect them and that's what makes you strong, Klaus." Caroline said. She watched Klaus as he stared at the ground, looking up to meet her eyes.

"No one has understood it. No one could figure out how I could put the dagger in their hearts, but you are right. I need to protect them. It was my fault Father was after us. I am the true abomination. He only really hated me. He just hated that they stood by me."Klaus finally looked her in the eye. His eyes full of tears and hurt. "It is my fault." He cried in a small voice.

"No! No it's not." Caroline pulled him into her arms. "It's not your fault."

"Thank you Caroline." Klaus said composing himself.

"So what about you, what are you hopes and dreams?" Klaus said with his signature smirk.

"Oh gosh graduate high school go to college." Caroline replied timidly. She shrugged sitting down on a fallen tree.

"Thats what everyone wants. What do you really want. What do you want that when you think of it your pulse quickens and you cant help, but smile at the thought of achieving it. That no matter what stands in you way you are going to get that thing and when you do nothing else will matter. What do you hope for?" Klaus said positioning himself next to her.

"Umm... well I don't really know. I used to think I wanted to be a journalist or a news report. When I was younger, once I got out of my princess phase, I wanted to be a fashion designer, but since I, you know, became pregnant, I really haven't thought about my future. Tyler doesn't want any part in the baby, so I guess that limits my options. Don't get my wrong I'm excited to be a mom. I just wasn't ready." Caroline sighed and they sat for a while on a log enjoying each others company. He pain she had earlier was stronger now, she had forgot about in their discussion, but now it was almost unbearable. "Umm.. Klaus, I think i need to go to the hospital." Caroline said timidly as she clutched her stomach. Klaus look at the anguish on her face and swept her up and using his vampire speed took her to his car back near the bonfire. He put her in the back seat and got into the drivers seat on the way he continually listened to the two heartbeats of Caroline and the baby to make sure they were stead, but Caroline's was slow.  
He got her to the hospital and he could barely hear her heartbeat. He knew as soon as he took her in they would take her for tests and he would have a chance to see her. He bit his wrist and dropped a little blood in her mouth knowing it was the quickest and sure fast way to help her. He picked her up and brought her into the hospital where they took her away to see what was wrong. He did what he could know he had to wait.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Some of you might see where this is going, but I am **

**hoping to get at least two chapters in before I finish up this story, but they won't be that long **

**between updates again.**

**Make sure you comment!**

**Love Always,**

**-K**


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus watched as they took her away. He had her phone and contacted her mother and friends to let them know what happened. He lurked in the hospital until he knew she had people to support her and took off. He had to get back the Katherine the sacrifice was coming up in a few days and he needed to make sure he had everything in place.

*One Hour Later*

"We're sorry Miss. Forbes, but Caroline will not make it through childbirth, her chances of surviving are slim. She wants to see you know, but we will need to move her into surgery soon." Sheriff Forbes nodded and brushed the tears away, trying to be brave. She went into Caroline's room to see her smiling.

"Mom, I'm so glad you're here. The doctors keep poking me with needles and checking all the monitors. I know I won't survive, but they can at least give me some Jell-O," Caroline's smile faded. "You will take care of her, right?"

"Of course, honey. She is my granddaughter. I will love her always," Sheriff responded. "Did you figure out a name?"

"I was thinking Elizabeth for the first name." The Sheriff smiled and hugged her daughter.

"I'm honored Caroline, really thank you."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you need to go now. Caroline we have to get you into surgery." The doctor said as he broke up the tender moment.

The surgery seemed to last forever, but the nurse finally brought the sheriff over to the NICU and showed her granddaughter. "I'm sorry, you're daughter didn't make it." Nurse said leaving her alone in silence.

"Miss Forbes, haws Caroline?" Elena asked as she rushed down the hallway, "the nurse told us that she had the baby."

"Caroline didn't make it Elena." Sheriff said between sobs. Elena consoled her as they stood there. They heard the speaking off wheels and saw them pushing a cover body down the hall. They cried together. For baby Elizabeth and for Caroline.

Klaus watched as they pushed the body down the corridor. He knew that he had to get the body before she woke up. He had picked up a syringe full of morphine when he came in, guess that guy will have to suffer getting his leg amputated. He followed the doctor into to the morgue and gave him the morphine. Klaus picked up Caroline and flashed out of the hospital and to his house. Rebekah was still at the bond fire or at the guys house he said she looked nice at the bond fire and Elijah was off sulking somewhere, so they were alone. Klaus went to the fridge and got a bag of blood and some clothes out of Rebekah's room. He went back to his room and waited for Caroline to wake up. It felt like hours before Caroline took a deep grasp of breath. She looked around the room and back at Klaus. "Well, I know I'm not in heaven, so…. HOW THE HELL AM I ALIVE?"

"Here, why don't you get changed and I'll tell you a little more about myself and my family." He handed her the clothes. "The bathrooms right there." Caroline gave him and curious look but took them for his hand and went off to the bathroom.

"Okay, what did you do to me?" She asked as she came back in the room.

"You know about werewolves and vampires, well my family I was telling you about well we are the Original vampires and I am a hybrid, but my werewolf said is dormant. You, Caroline, are a vampire if you want to be. I gave you my blood before you went into the hospital, you just have to drink blood and you will complete the transition. You can watch your daughter grow up, but you won't be able to be with her unless you tell your mom about how you died and became the thing she tries to rod Mystic Falls of."

"I will live forever, with you?" Caroline asked. Klaus sucked in a breath he hadn't thought she would consider this an invitation like that. "Not as anything, but friends of course." Caroline had said after she noticed his reaction. A guy can't even save her life without her trying to get him to marry her, she thought to herself.

"My family is complicated, Caroline, but I guess you could have a place in it if that's what you would like." Klaus surprised even himself with his comment, but Caroline made him feel different. He wanted to be better for her and help with when she was hurting. He didn't know if it was normal to feel like this, that if fell he needed to be there to pick her up, but he knew that he had never felt this way.

"Can I have that blood now?" Caroline asked looking up at him for the bed.

"Of course, here love," Klaus said as he handed her the blood. She drank the first sip and downed the rest quickly. She had a drop on the side of her mouth that Klaus leaned forward to wipe away with his thumb. He put his thumb in his mouth and enjoyed the savoring taste of the blood. "How do you feel?" Klaus asked.

"Like I didn't just die and come back to life," Caroline laughed. "I also feel like I should tell Elena and Stefan, but I'm not sure how. Will you come with me?" she asked shyly.

"Of course, love. If I can help I will. I have to do a few things first, but we can go tonight. It will be less of a chance of people to see you. Right now you should probably rest." Klaus said caringly. It was strange to care so much for someone. Caroline reached for his hand, "Thank you Klaus for everything," she said as she knotted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams sweet heart."

* * *

**I am just bad at keeping up with stories, but little baby Elizabeth is born!**

**Klaroline moment!**

**-K**


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline reached for his hand, "Thank you Klaus for everything," she said as she knotted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams sweet heart." Klaus kissed her forehead and went off to find his brother.

"Elijah, good to see you aren't following that Gilbert girl around," Klaus said as he entered the library.

"Ah, Klaus, and Miss Forbes is safely transformed I assume." the elder original inquired.

"Yes, and know my attention can be on the ceremony to breaking this bloody curse. Is our little doppelganger, ready?"

"She is still human, though you should know the Salvatore brothers are trying to find a way for her to live through it."

"Well, have they discovered one yet?" Klaus snapped impatient with his proper brother.

"Not to my knowledge, though as you kindly mentioned earlier, I am not lurking around to hear." Elijah went passed Klaus and to the door. "Though if there is a way to save her they have ample resource to get it seeing as not many are too keen on you becoming more powerful." Elijah finished and walked out leaving Klaus by himself. Klaus grabbed his phone and called Katherine.

"Katherine, come to the mansion now!" and he hung up.

"Klaus, um. Klaus?" He heard a voice call. He went up stairs to see what was wrong. "Sorry, I know you said you had things to do, but I can't sleep. I don't know if Elizabeth is okay? What if something happens to her?"

"I saw her at the hospital she was born healthy and she should be able to go back home with your mom in a few days. We can look in on them then if you could like."

"Thank you Klaus. That means a lot." Klaus touched her face and wiped away a tear that had fallen with his thumb. He looked at her intense blue eyes looking back at him. He leaned forward looking at her lips and noticed something.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" he asked.

"Oh she looked down at herself and turned her head away from him embraced. I can't sleep in jeans so I just grabbed one of your shirts. I hope that's okay?"

"You look better in it anyway," he said leaning back into her. Caroline leaned in and they….

"Klaus, you annoying hybrid. You called my here to leave my standing at the door." Katherine shouted across the house. "I know you can hear me."

"Yes, I can hear you in your perpetually annoying voice," Klaus called back. Caroline giggled and pulled the blanket over her as Katherine had found Klaus' room.

"Ah, Caroline's here I see, so you picked a human. Oh no a Vampire!" Katherine said after a second look. Caroline gave Klaus a questioning look.

"No, I didn't. She is a guest. Excuse us love we need to talk privately," Klaus kissed her forehead and ushered Katherine out the door. "She is not to be any part of the sacrifice. Now, what I called you here for. My witch has come into town and is ready for tomorrow night. Is the werewolf secure?"

"Yes he is in the Lockwood cellar, along with Damon and Matt, the bartender at the grill." Katherine said.

"No, it can't be Matt. Find someone with no connection to the town." Klaus thought about Caroline's relationship to the quarterback and couldn't bring himself to hurt her more than he was by taking Elena.

"Okay, but you are going soft over a girl." Katherine said.

"You have a lot of work now go before I change my mind on your pardon."

***That Evening***

"I'm not sure about this," Caroline said as they stood on the porch of the Salvatore's.

"It will be fine," Klaus said as he knocked on the door. Stefan opened it a second later.

"Klaus, where is he?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about, but I know where she is," as he moved away for him to see Caroline.

"Caroline, you are alive! How? What did you do?" He turned to Klaus angrily.

"Nothing," Caroline interrupted. "He helped me. I can see Elizabeth grow up now."

"Caroline," Elena came to the doorway. "Caroline you are a vampire? I'm so glad you are alive or partially alive anyway!" They embraced each other. "Come in, tell me how." They sat down in the living room and Caroline explained what happened.

After she was done she asked, "Where is Damon, this is the part where he would make a snarky comment.

"He's gone, Care. He disappeared last night. I don't know that to do." Elena cried. Stefan rubbed her back, but didn't get closer.

"Nothing, you are better off without him." Caroline said.

"How can you say that? I love him! He is so good to me!" Elena yelled through sobs.

"Elena, he abused me. I was nothing to him and this just shows he didn't change for you like you thought. He treated me like trash and left me and now he has done the same to you. You are better off without him."

"He never loved you he was just using you to get to me. It was me he always wanted, just like it was me Stefan wanted. No one ever wants you. Damon just needed blood and a bang buddy and you gave yourself willingly. You basically asked for it."

"Watch it doppelganger!"

"No Klaus, it's okay." Caroline out a hand up to stop him and looked at Elena. "I never asked for it he compelled me and you know that. I'm glad he's gone and maybe Stefan should leave too, because he deserves someone who can give them their whole heart instead of have to share it with his brother. Let's go Klaus." Caroline got up.

"You are going to leave with him? You really have sunk low haven't you, Caroline." Elena said.

"He is better than Damon will ever be."

***The Car Ride Back***

"Do you want to talk about it?" Klaus asked trying to remain calm after what he just heard. He didn't know who to kill first, but they would both be gone tomorrow,

"No, I just want to go back to your extremely comfortable bed."

"Well, I'm afraid that it will be the moderately comfortable guest bed that you will be gorging out on."

"Who said anything about gorging?" Caroline asked innocently.

"I have a sister, love; I know that all fights end in the woman eating her feelings."

"Well it also involves curling up on a comfy bed," Caroline said give Klaus her best puppy dog face.

"Fine, but I'm not sleeping on the couch." Klaus said. "Do you want me to track down Damon and beat him up; I have plenty of built up angry that I would love to get out. How could someone do that? Just use you like that?" Klaus pulled up to his house and cut the engine. "You deserve more than that Caroline. You deserve someone who will give you everything, and love you no matter what." He didn't realize as he was saying it he was talking about what he wanted to be for her.

"Klaus, do you really mean that?" She asked as he opened her car door for her and walked her inside.

"Yes, every word," he said as they stopped at the front door. She took a step close to him now that they were face to face.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me, Thank you Klaus." Caroline leaned toward him. Klaus brushed her hair back and rested his hand her cheek. She leaned into his hand and look into his eyes. They moved closer and Caroline brushed her lips against his. Klaus immediately seized the moment and crashed his lips upon her in haste, but yet it was still so gentle. They were so caught up in each other. Caroline finally pulled away. "So how about that ice cream in bed."

* * *

**Well its another chapter in less than a month...**

**Enjoy!**

**Make Sure to Comment!**

**-K**


End file.
